


Reality is Subjective

by caspercadaversabandonedfics (caspercadaver)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Sonia Kaspbrak is a Decent Human Being, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Eddie Kaspbrak, BAMF Georgie Denbrough, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Teenage Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, avery hockstetter is dead but then he isn't, because Eddie will Suffer Enough, eddie throws hands and then gets thrown, el and eddie are cousins, everyone is a badass, he is also a disaster, he still soft though don't worry, he's new at this give him a break, hero beverly marsh, hero eddie kaspbrak, hero eleven, hero mike hanlon, i'm from england so mind my lack of american highschool terminology, just a lil more dignified, lovers club - Freeform, minor stranger things characters, specifically thrown out of a window, they're like 15-16, to dead, villain ben hanscom, villain bill denbrough, villain richie tozier, villain stanley uris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspercadaver/pseuds/caspercadaversabandonedfics
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak lives in possibly one of the most dangerous cities in the world, especially when it comes to the Abnormal. These people make up 70% of Derry's population; no one knows why. No one wants to know why.And Eddie knew his mother wished he was like her, without a freakish Ability, able to live his life however he wanted instead of being forced into a position befitting something he could never change. So Eddie Kaspbrak takes his suppressants. He goes to school, goes to work. But all of this strained peace goes flying out of the window when his cousin, Jane Hopper, the junior hero Eleven arrives at his doorstep. She needed to stay there while her dad, Jim, was 'out of town' (probably in another stupid country, on another stupid mission to stop another stupid world-ending doomsday event). And she wants him to join her agency, LOVERS; League Of Villainous Emergencies and Recovery Service, a smaller group for younger, aspiring heroes.Just one problem, though. Eddie doesn't want to be a hero.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/ Original Female Character (s), Georgie Denbrough & Avery Hockstetter, Georgie Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, Henry Bowers's Gang & The Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT), The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i'm casper, here is a bit of terminology that probably won't be explained in this chapter and i wanted everyone to be on the same page:  
> Abnormal: person with powers, often looked down upon by others. They only take up 20% of the world-wide population.  
> Ability: the name given to said powers.  
> Safe: an abnormal not able to do harm, having a fairly useless power like creating gum from their skin or something idk.  
> Offensive: an abnormal able to do a small to decent harm to others, can't kill a person unless they try a lot  
> Defensive: an abnormal able to protect themselves and others  
> Useful: an abnormal who can create things that are useful to normal humans.  
> Destructive: an abnormal who can destroy things easily: super strength, reality warping, you know the deal.  
> Helpful: technically the same as Destructive, but Abnormals under this class use their Abilities as heroes or to generally help out the people.  
> ALSO, ABILITIES AREN'T NECESSARILY INHERITED. IT IS NEVER GUARANTEED THAT YOU WILL HAVE A SIMILAR ONE TO YOUR PARENTS, OR EVEN ONE AT ALL. IT IS ALMOST COMPLETELY RANDOM.

When waking up that morning, there had been no ravens flying overhead, black cats roaming or any other ill-omens. Then again, people never wake up knowing they're going to be in a car crash that evening, or get kidnapped during lunchtime.

It was just a completely average Saturday. On which he had a job at the local daycare and had to get up _now_ lest he face his mother's fury or, heaven forbid, the heartbroken look on Georgie Denborough's face when his friend didn't show up to play. A spike of adrenaline ran up his spine, sending tingles through his whole body. He couldn't do that to the kid. His brother had been sick all week and since it was the school holidays (nearly the end, dammit), Georgie had to go to the daycare linked to his school's childcare programme that Eddie had signed up for on a whim. The young boy soon became attached to him and, instead of making friends with the other kids, decided to only hang out with the perpetually exhausted teenager. Yeah, he couldn't just leave him there on his own.

Eddie had fallen asleep at his desk the night previous, slouched over his laptop in a position that was definitely not good for his spine. Directly behind him was his bed, so he couldn't fathom why past him hadn't just went to bed. Then again, he knew himself well enough to know that he got incredibly dumb when sleep deprived, which he still was. Stretching his arms out with a long groan, he settled back into the plastic chair and shifted about a little bit. He needed a shower and a change of clothes. Desperately.

Dragging himself into a vaguely upright position, he hunched over the laptop and saved his art portfolio. Practical work? He excelled at it. Writing essays upon essays and evaluating his work? Eddie would rather die, thank you very much. Eyes scanning the alarm clock on his desk, still beeping incessantly, he slammed a fist down upon it and cut off the obnoxious din. 6:03 AM, time to get up and face the day. He grabbed a towel and an odd assortment of clothes, he staggered off to the bathroom to try and shake the omnipresent 'I just had two hours of sleep and haven't felt happiness in a decade' vibe that hung over him like a weighted blanket. 

Showering had taken him about twenty minutes; longer than he usually would take but in his defence it was necessary. He'd swiped a loose red jumper, knee length blue shorts and a pair of rainbow socks. What a look. Honestly, it wouldn't be a surprise to him if he was smited down by whatever created this universe for his lack of a fashion sense.

With a groan of despair, Eddie Kaspbrak opened his door and tried his best to face the day with a smile that looked more like a grimace. He could hear his mother on the phone, directly at the bottom of the stairs. Oh joyous day.

"Jane, dear, you're welcome to stay anytime, just make sure to tell your father off for putting work before his children. Yes, yes I will say hello for you, yes, love you too."

A creak echoed throughout the house as Eddie tried to sneak down the stairs. _Shit shit shitfuckfuckholysonofabitch-_

Sonia Kaspbrak looked up the staircase to see her only son panicking and smiled. She left his bag by the door, two pills and a glass of water on the shelf and went into the kitchen. She knew as well as he did how crabby he could be in the morning and knew best not to push it. Definitely not a morning person, which he got from his father.

Eddie sprinted down the rest of the stairs to his tattered running shoes. He could get new ones, but that would mean breaking them in and he didn't have the time for that. Throwing his bag over his shoulder and dry swallowing his suppressants, he left the water. He needed to get there early, lest he be berated by his manager for being a 'lazy teenager'.

* * *

It was now only 12 pm, and Eddie already wished for the sweet release of death. A child- Charlie, if his memory served right- tripped over his own feet, tears welling up in his eyes. Literal seconds before a tantrum. A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he helped the kid up onto his own feet. Rummaging through his pockets for a plaster, he began to wish he had his old fanny pack. He'd demanded his mother to stop making him wear it as a kid because he was getting picked on for it, but no one could deny its usefulness. Finally finding one, he placed it on the kid's knee with a quiet,"All better." and a fake smile. 

After Charlie (he was pretty sure it was Charlie) had gotten his supposed miracle medicine, the kid skipped away. It would've been so much easier if he just hadn't taken his pills and healed the damn kid right away, but that could make him a target. 

Ready to just seal himself away with the quiet kids instead of the screaming gremlins that were the other ones outside, Eddie wished he just hadn't come in that day. He hadn't even _seen_ Georgie, who had probably caught the same illness as his brother, and the kid was his only motivation for bothering. But as he turned around to head back inside after that brief moment of fresh air, he spotted a familiar yellow raincoat. 

Now, Eddie didn't know what it was about Georgie and the colour yellow: if it was raining, he'd wear a yellow raincoat, cloudy and it was a yellow jacket, sunny and it was a yellow t-shirt. But that coat was Georgie's, perfectly prepared for the wet weather that the other children were, for some reason, allowed to play in. Out of nowhere, he was tackled in a tight hug, vision was obscured by the colour that the kid basically owned by this point. Trying to manoeuvre the wriggling boy to his side, he tried to pinpoint his parents, only getting a small glimpse of Sharon Denborough. Satisfied with the fact that Georgie hadn't gotten here without permission, he lowered him to the ground.

"Okay Georgie, what do you want to do?" Eddie asked the young boy, who seemed more nervous than he had ever seen him.

"Uh, um-" he tried, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves."Can I show you what Billy made me?"

Eddie nodded. Why would he be so nervous?

"I don't see why not. We'll need to hurry, though. 's too wet for much."

Georgie's face broke into his characteristic smile, grasping Eddie's sleeve and dragging him to the gate. There was a steady stream of water going down the road. Now, Eddie wasn't worried about cars. The daycare was on a private road so no one would drive down. No, Eddie was worried because going somewhere out of sight meant that there was a secret to be shared and he was afraid of commitment. 

"Okay okay okay," Georgie began to ramble, digging into his pockets, only to pull out a small boat with the words _S.S Georgie_ written in neat handwriting. Huh, that wasn't what he was expecting, In Derry, it was more likely that he'd pull out a lighter that he'd found in his house or something like the other kids. "Billy made me this 'cause he's sick, can you help me not lose it? Last time I nearly did and someone took it." He pouts at this, while Eddie's face frames more of an angry frown. He shakes himself out of it, remembering to be more positive in front of kids. It's important that they stay happy.

Eddie ruffled his hair, making Georgie smile,"Sure thing, I'll go further down the road and catch it for you." He assumed that it was what he wanted him to do, because there wasn't any other way to play with a boat. Never mind a paper one.

"No, no, just watch!" Georgie announced, throwing the boat in the air

And the _S.S Georgie_ stayed there, wobbling, before beginning to shakily sail in a figure of eight around them. His arms stayed up, holding it in the air as he looked up proudly. Eddie looked on in horror as the boat took more forms; first a dolphin, a bird, and lastly a unicorn. Georgie was a Destructive.

 _Georgie Denbrough, the sweetest boy he'd ever met, was a goddamned Destructive. An Abnormal of such power that he could **warp reality itself**_. Now Eddie wasn't scared for his own safety, no, Georgie would rather die than hurt a fly. No, he was scared for the younger boy. Because if he trusted him to show reveal such a secret, then who knows who else had found out. That other person who tried to steal his boat? His friends at school? A passerby on the street? Anyone could know and they could be out for him.

"That-that's great Georgie, how about we go inside and get some lunch?" Eddie was trying to keep it all together. His mind was running a mile a minute, where could he hide Georgie if someone came after him, how can he keep him safe? Because the kid was one of the few people he allowed himself to be close to and he hated himself for that, trusting so easily, but there was no going back from that. He couldn't call his cousin or mother his friend, he didn't really talk to people at school, Georgie was basically his only friend despite him being seven years old.

A hand planted itself on Eddie's shoulder before he could get an answer.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting away so quickly, Georgie." 

The voice was high-pitched, and the hand on his shoulder was pasty white. A looming shadow behind him seemed to reach the end of the street. Georgie was cowering in front of him, obviously wanting to stop Eddie from being hurt, but he was still only a kid. 

"Run, you gotta get o-" Eddie tried to say, but was yanked back, stumbling past the lanky individual. The person had wild orange hair and an odd costume. He scramble to compose himself, grab Georgie and go, but they were too fast.

Before anyone could get another word in, the ominous man and his only friend were gone, a cackling laughter and little paper boat being the only evidence of them even being there.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes a call. The Losers plan a mission. Georgie meets a dead kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for dropping off the map for so long guys!! forced myself back into this fandom through reading copious amounts of fanfic, and i'd feel like shit for just abandoning it completely!! i'm gonna try to keep as close as possible to the canon personalities, mainly through the movies as i haven't had the opportunity to read the actual book yet. i'll try not to make richie into an e-boy, or a 'cool kid', he's just basically comedic with a lil spice because of trauma that you'll find out later!! happy reading folks!! 
> 
> extra note: specific terminology is in the first chapter because its been a while.

Long story short, Eddie was 'laid off' for his actions. Leaving a group of kids unattended and letting the only kid who has in his presence get abducted didn't exactly look good for him, especially when his manager had a bone to pick with him for some reason. It wasn't Ability discrimination, Derry was basically packed with people like him, but probably because he was pretty pessimistic and didn't exactly like kids. Except Georgie.

Shaking his head, he tugged at the grass next to him. After being asked a whole bunch of questions for the cops, Eddie had walked to the nearest park to clear his head. He knew Jane would be at his, Uncle Jim off doing his hero thing like usual, so she would be ready to bug him about joining her junior hero group. Eddie had never really thought about it before. Whenever she asked, it would always be an immediate, dismissive "no."

But what if he actually joined? He could go cold turkey on his suppressants and use his Abilities for good? Yes. Abilities.  
Eddie Kaspbrak had two of them. He knew that Jane had two, as well. Her ones were useful, telekinesis and astral projection, so she was Helpful. He was Useful, but he sure as hell didn't feel that way when Georgie was snatched by some creep in a clown costume. Healing would be something beneficial, if it didn't strain his own body. His other Ability was more complicated. He could create pills out of random objects, the amount depending on the object, and give temporary superpowers to those who swallow them. Pill Control, his mind added unhelpfully as he leaned heavily against the rough tree bark.

With a long suffering sigh, Eddie realised what he needed to do. Even if it was only temporary (which it would be, he assured himself) he had to save Georgie. Heavy guilt had settled deep into his bones, weighing him down but anchoring him all the same. Knowing it would start ripping into his conscience that he couldn't help the kid, he brought his phone out of his pocket and called his cousin.

"Hey Jane. What was your group's name again? I don't want to join something that has a dumb title."

Bill was fucking pissed. Scratch that, he was furious. Furious because Georgie was kidnapped, that Georgie was a Destructive, but most of all because he knew that it wouldn't be easy to get him back. The man- no, creature would be more fitting- who had taken his brother was Pennywise, better known to the public as IT. His Ability? Unknown: he could create hallucinations, change his appearance to be anything from human to giant spider, take people from seemingly thin air and many other things.

William Denborough didn't want to know what he wanted with his brother. He knew, of course, he wasn't stupid. IT was getting old. Weaker. He wanted a successor. But Bill would be dead before Pennywise could get what he wanted. He wasn't going to let his brother be twisted by some decrepit Abnormal with the luck to have a powerful Ability. 

Which was why he had dragged his friends to the old clubhouse Ben had built to make a plan. His 'villain' group was small, just Stan, Richie, Ben and himself. If he was being honest they were more vigilantes, but because of their affinity for slightly violent methods, the public had dubbed The Losers Club villains. A shame, really, they could use all the help they could get and they certainly weren't going to get it from Bowers or any of those types. 

Richie Tozier, Spectre as he insisted on calling himself, had taken up residence on the rickety table they had "borrowed" from the local dump, and was scribbling on an A3 sheet of paper with an ungodly amount of coloured pencils. While he didn't look it, the bespectacled boy was great at planning. The presentation though? Not so much. Stan was on one of the gaudy beanbags, flipping through pages in a bird book to find the one best fit to turn into. It would be easier if he didn't limit himself, but Bill wasn't about to push him out of his comfort zone before a high stakes mission. Ben, on the other hand, was trying to get himself sufficiently stretched beforehand. Being able to turn yourself into steel won't help pulled muscles after all.

Downing his glass of water with a grimace, Bill just hoped that he wouldn't be too late.

It was freezing in the windowless room. Georgie sat on the stained mattress that his captor had so kindly gifted him, staring at the wall with such fervent ferocity you wouldn't expect from a seven year old, never mind a kidnapped child. He had to get out of here. Eddie's downright distraught face when he had been whisked away scared him, but he knew that his brother would be here soon. He had to be. 

Georgie didn't remember getting where he was. One second he was showing Eddie his boat, the next he was in a grey room with only a single, flickering light bulb for visibility. This wasn't good. If he didn't know where he was, that means no one did. He couldn't lose faith, though! Otherwise he would give up and that would make it easier for the strange man to do what he wanted. 

A knocked echoed throughout the room, which would've been quiet if it weren't for the metal walls. Georgie quickly looked for the source, finding a... child? Around his age, probably younger, though the malnutrition made it hard to tell. He had a tangled mess of dark hair and was sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed. 

He was clearly uncomfortable, but he stuck out his hand,"My name is Avery. I need to get you out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i've only read through it once  
> -casper


End file.
